Conventional methods for transmitting location-related data between a main station and a mobile terminal may be used, for example, in locating mobile radio devices in a cellular mobile radio network.
With the aid of GPS (Global Positioning System) technology, a location may be determined to an accuracy of 10 m. This system may be used, for instance, in determining the location of ships and motor vehicles, such as with the“Travel Pilot” of Blaupunkt. In this respect, location information may be entered into local existing map material which may be present on a data carrier, such as a compact disk, and may be presented visually to the user. The location information may be used, for instance, for calculating the route and for guiding the user to a desired destination.
The H.32x methods standardized by the ITU-T (International Telecommunication Union) may be used for transmitting audio, video and data information over fixed and mobile networks. In this connection, the main field of use is videotelephony between two or more terminals. In the most recent period, these standards may be increasingly used for transmitting multimedia information such as live-camera pictures or for TV transmission, such as via the TV Infoserver of German Telekom.
Currently obtainable mobile telephones, such as the Nokia mobile telephone, and PDA's (Personal Digital Assistant), such as the Apple Message Pad may, have sufficiently large displays to show map material. On account of the limited memory being offered in the named terminals, mobile telephones may currently be used only as voice terminals, as an interface for access to the Internet and for sending text messages, for example, e-mail on the Internet or short messages according to the SMS Standard (Short Message Service).